


The poor Irishman

by kitkatsnaps



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Blood, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Porn in Later Chapters, Slow Burn, Slow-ish burn, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatsnaps/pseuds/kitkatsnaps
Summary: "Couldn't help but see a fine thing such as yourself staring." He has a crooked smile as Macie slowly turns her head in regret."How could I not? With your voice sounding like broken glass scraping in my ears." Macie frowns, hoping that he'll get the message... He did not.
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Mary-Beth Gaskill, Sean MacGuire/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Macie Copper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Couldn't help but see a fine thing such as yourself staring." He has a crooked smile as Macie slowly turns her head in regret.
> 
> "How could I not? With your voice sounding like broken glass scraping in my ears." Macie frowns, hoping that he'll get the message... He did not.

Macie was the youngest in the family. Her father was a doctor and taught her everything she knows. Sadly, most people don't believe in a woman doctor, so she was ignored. When Macie would offer her help, she always gained weird looks from her town.

The Copper family must have had worse luck. With there father dead, Macie was left alone and was robbed by the men who her eldest brother gambled with and never paid back. Chased out and no one around to even care, she left. Macie was fine for a couple of weeks, having some people willing to pay for her medical practice because there wasn't a doctor for miles. Even with finding patients in her travels, Macie never had enough money to really go far.

Making it to Blackwater, she goes into the saloon for a drink and try and find work. As she leans on the counter, she can't help but hear a group of men causing a commotion.

"When are you actually going to buy us drinks, Sean!?" A Hispanic man snorts already drunk.

A red-headed man stands and sways, nearly falling over. "Is my friendship not enough for you, Estella?" He snickers as the rest of the men rolls there eyes.

Macie's ears perked at his thick sing-songy accent. He was a complete mess. His hair was a tangled jumbled under his green round hat, and his clothes were anything but clean. Macie turns her head away as soon as the Irishman smiles at her. She curses once she could hear his unsteady footsteps. He puts an elbow on the counter as he leans on his palm, trying to look smooth and failing miserably.

"Couldn't help but see a fine thing such as yourself staring." He has a crooked smile as Macie slowly turns her head in regret.

"How could I not? With your voice sounding like broken glass scraping in my ears." Macie frowns, hoping that he'll get the message... He did not.

"Oh, love yer breakin' my heart. You don't really hate this pure and sexy Irishman's voice, do ya?"

Macie lifts an eyebrow. "Pure? That's hard to believe coming from you." She smiles, realizing that he has this bubbly but calming feel to him.

Sean laughs. "Ya got me, their lass!" As some music started to play, he fully stands and reaches his hand out.

"Would a lovely lady fancy a dance?" He bows almost losing balance as he looks up at her waiting for an answer. Macie blinks... No one ever asked her to dance before.

"I don't... really know how." She says, looking away.

Sean shoots up with a snort. "With a pretty face like that? I'm sorry, but ya have to be pullin' my leg here."

Macie turns away, wishing he'll leave... This girl was pretty... Really pretty. She had long raven hair up in a messy bun that made her bright blue eyes pop out like sapphires through her long bangs covering a sum of her face. Sean first noticed that she was the only girl in the saloon to be wearing pants. "Oh, she's a tough one." He thought to himself once he first walked over to her.

Sean lightly squeezes her shoulder. "Come on; I'll teach ya!"

Macie turns and narrows her eyes but accepts taking his hand. Sean pulls her a bit too hard as she almost trips, but he quickly catches her by the hips giggling an apology. They dance with clumsy steps as Sean's hands drift lower. Macie smacks his chest as her other hand grabs his wrist, forcing them back up. Sean chuckles as they continue swaying back and forth. Why was she even dancing with this drunk she barely knew? How in the hell was she convinced? It has to be his stupid face, so ugly. It's charming...

A man walks over, pulling Macie by the shoulder. "It is you!" The man shouts.

"Who are you?" Macie lies. She remembers this man before coming to Blackwater... Macie tried robbing him by getting him drunk, but he could handle his drinks pretty well. She had to bash him on the head to force him off of her, stealing what she could and ran for it.

"Don't mess with me! You stole from me, you bitch!" The man grips her wrist, pulling her closer.

"Get yer filthy hand off of her ya, Bastard!" Sean pushes him, but he stood his ground, tightening his grip with Macie, making her shout in pain.

"Either you give back my money, or I'm gonna have to spread those pretty legs of yours-"

Macie reels back and punches the man in the jaw, making him yelp and fall over. She shakes her hand in pain, never really hitting anyone with that much force. Sean laughs, "Jesus lass, you have some real fight in ya."

Other men from the bar started to surround them, making the two men who were having a drink with Sean stand up and ready their fist as well.

"What did you do now, Sean..." A tall, dark man with a body of a lumberjack and long black hair stands by him frowning.

"Oi, It wasn't me! That fecker out cold started it!" As Sean finished his sentence, a man across from him ran full force and bodyslammed him on the table, breaking it. Macie gasps as another man charges her as well, but the taller, much more burly man punches him, knocking him out.

"Thank you!" Macie smiles, feeling relieved for just a moment as a bottle is shattered over the man's head. The man's eyes turn to fire as he turned to beat the life out of him. Macie took her chance and ran out of the saloon. But she stops when the large glass window was smashed behind her. Sean lays in the dirt as he groans. Macie rushed to his side and gave him a quick examination. He already had a black eye, and his nose was bleeding profusely. Glass got caught in some areas of his face and shoulder.

Sean coughs as air finally reaches his lungs. "Oh, I don't feel right." He whines, slipping in and out of conciseness. The man who just bodyslammed him a second ago stomps out with a blood-covered face of murder as strides towards Sean. Macie covers his chest with her own body.

"STOP! He's already down!"

The man didn't seem to care as he reaches down to grab her by the hair, yanking her to the side. She screams in pain as she is thrown into the ground. "Has nothin' to do with ya, girl!" The man grabs Sean by the collar, lifting him off his feet.

Macie is in awe as the Irishman laughs in his face. "You call that a punch, mate? Hah... yer such a pussy-"

Before the other man could throw another punch, blood scattered the air as a bullet went straight threw his head. Macie turns, seeing another strong-looking man with a face of complete annoyance. "Goddammit Sean, I'm getting really tired of this shit!" The man picked him up over his shoulder-

"Don't do that!" Macie shouts, standing up. "He could have broken ribs!"

"Nah, love, my bones are fine- Ah- Th-this is my mate, Arthur Morgan."

He tips his hat at her.

"Still- don't carry him like that!" Macie barks once more.

Arthur rolls his eyes. "He'll be fine. He's been through worse." As he pats Sean's back, Sean groans in pain, making Arthur go wide-eye. "Sean?"

Sean stays silent as he is now entirely unconscious. Macie panics as she grabs Arthurs's arm. "Please! Let me treat him. I'm a doctor!" Arthur raises a brow but agrees.

The rest of the group meets up, and they ride back with Macie to camp. As Arthur gently puts Sean on the cot, Macie went to work looking for to pull out any glass shards before the cuts get infected. She was right, one or two ribs where broken. Macie rushes for cold water and puts a rag on the big purple and yellow bruise over his chest. Sean hisses at the cold but immediately stills at the slight relief.

"And who is this?" A man in fancy clothes and a booming voice looks down on her.

Arthur clears his throat. "This is...uh-"

"Macie... Macie Copper..." She put the rag in the water again and replies to Sean's skin, his breath hitches this time. "I'm a doctor... well, my father was, but he taught me..." The leader walks over as she speaks, making her nervous with every word.

"You really seem to know what you're doing..." The man whispers. "The names Dutch Van Der Linde..." He firmly shakes her hand as she continues to treat Sean. "Probably a good idea to have a doctor with us in the gang, don't you think Arthur?"

Arthur nods, leaning on a tree.

"Well?" Dutch cocked a brow, demanding an answer. "A gang... I see..." Macie thought to herself... She would have food and shelter. Not to mention money. If they were the kind of gang, she felt that they were.

Macie just nods. "Okay... I'll join and treat anyone who needs treatin'." Dutch smiles and walks out of the tent.

"Oh, so the doc is stayin', is she?" The Irishman croaked. He looked so happy like it a child that just found some candy. "Knew you liked me, lass." Macie rolls her eyes as she smiles.


	2. She's a doctor dammit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Annoying..." Macie huffs.
> 
> "Ah, you love me, Miss Copper." Sean grins.

Macie made sure not to get in anyone's way. Abagail was forever grateful for Macie taking care of Jack when he got very ill, now talking to each other every day as they wash the clothes or dishes. She had a few pleasant conversations with Arthur, Tilly, and Charles. Macie thanked him every chance she got for saving her at the bar fight, but Charles would wave it away, mumbling that it wasn't a big deal.

Macie avoided plenty of people in the group, though. She didn't take kindly towards Micha and his shitty personality or Bill's need to be the big man all the time. The one person that Macie tried her best to avoid the most was Sean Macguire. Its been two months and all she has seen from him was that he was a drunk and a bully, even if he saved her life. That didn't stop him from flirting with her nonstop, Karen tells Macie he's like a dog in heat and flirts with everyone.

"You know, me Da used to say-"

"Not this again, Sean, come on." Arthur sighed as he closed his journal.

"Annoying..." Macie huffs.

"Ah, you love me, Miss Copper." Sean grins.

Sean talks about his "Da" a lot to a point everyone groans on once he says that word. Sean continues his stories anyway, knowing it annoys them. Macie sort of respected that... not caring what people think. The night rolls in, and after checking on little Jack, she walks to her tent.

"Goin' to bed early, lass?" The Irishman asked near the crackling fire, stopping Macie in her tracks.

"Yeah." she barely got out, she was a bit tired.

Sean pats his thigh. "How about a lovely lady such as yourself sit on me lap?"

Macie's face turned scarlet thankful the dark night was hiding it. She says nothing as she continues to walk away.

"Oi, I was jokin' about the lap thing! Well, half jokin'," Sean smirked.

Macie huffs into her pillow. "Such an annoying man..."

She dreams of her childhood bright and warm... with her father holding her tight.

Macie's eyes open to the roof of her tent. It was still dark out, probably around 3 to 4 am. It was lightly raining, making her toes freeze. She is unable to fall back asleep, so she grabs her coat and hat goes out for some water. She is stopped by Sean's body, passed out in the mud with a bottle in his hand. Macie's eyes widen as she kneels down. "Sean?" She whispers...

Sean grumbles something, but Macie couldn't hear. She picks him up by the shoulders to see his face. He was crying... Macie realizes the trouble he is in when she notices how he was paler than usual with blue lips and his constant shivering. "Sean, can you stand?"

Sean goes limp from the cold and continues to shiver. Macie used all the strength she had to pull Sean on his horse and ride him into town. "He needs to get warm!" Macie says to the man at the counter as he drags her into a hotel. "A bath, please!"

The man nods as he grabs Sean's legs to help her into the room. "Already got it set up for ya."

Macie thanks the man as he leaves. She went to work as she removed Sean's muddy clothing. She debates but decided to keep his trousers on. Sean's eyes shoot open at the sudden heat of the water, but he was too startled to move. All he could do was gasp and look at his surroundings. "What the fuck-!?"

"You're okay! Everything's alright..." Macie whispers. Sean relaxes to her voice and soft touches. He was still drunk and a bit delirious from the slight hypothermia, but at that moment, Macie looked like an angel with the glow of the fireplace dancing over her. Sean grabs and squeezes her hand.

"You're beautiful..." Sean sighs.

Macie felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she scoots a chair behind the head of the bath and clears her throat. She cups some soapy water and scrubs at Sean's face and hair. Sean's eyes go half-lidded as she massages his scalp.

"You need to take better care of yourself, Mr. Macguire..." Macie sighs a bit frustrated.

Sean chuckled at that statement. "Why would I? When I got you-" Sean yelps as Macie pulls his red hair to look up at her. "What if I stayed asleep!? You would have frozen to death! I would see your cold body just... laying in the mud a few feet away from my tent..." Tears flow to the corners of her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't- Shit, I..." Sean closes his eyes as the voices in his head kicked and screamed for him to just shut up for once. Macie wiped her tears as she loosens her grip.

"You saved my life..." Sean whispers.

"Twice..." Macie hums.

Sean opens his eyes realizing that she was right... The day they met... why was she so quick to save him, to heal him...

"I drink too much," Sean admits feeling exposed... He would never say things like this to anyone, so why her? Whenever Sean looks into those deep blue eyes, he feels like he could sleep in the palm of her hand.

"I could have told you that." Macie smiles, to Sean's surprise, no glance of disgust, pity, or sadness. Just pure compassion in her eyes, and it was enough to make Sean nearly cry.

"Why do you drink so much anyway?" Macie asks as she continues to scrub his hair.

"'Cause I'm Irish." Sean blinks, half-serious.

Macie tugs at his hair lightly making him chuckle.

"He'll never give me a straight answer will he?" Macie thinks to herself frowning a bit.

After the water started to lose its heat, Macie gets a room as Sean gets dressed. He looked over a chair... "Of course, she brought me extra clothes." Sean chuckles, thinking to himself. As he steps in the room, Macie was already lying in bed. "Sorry, they only had this one room, and I'm exhausted."

Sean shakes his head. "It's fine... Sorry that I kept you awake."

Macie waves her hand, dismissing him just wanting to sleep. Macie feels the bed shift, then arms wrap around her waist. "Sean," Macie says deadpan.

Sean just hummed in response, squeezing tighter. Macie was completely red as she felt his breath on his neck. "Sorry love, still cold..."

Liar... Macie sighs and relaxes in his hold as she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Sean wakes to a headache turning to see a tin cup of water and being the only one in bed. Sean stretches as he looks out the window... By the sun's angle, it's probably noon... As Sean rode back to camp, he immediately got chewed out by Hosea for getting drunk in town. Macie smirks at Sean, signaling that he deserved this. As the evening came, Sean sat alone with Macie near the fire. Macie grimaced, seeing another bottle in his hand.

"You're still drinkin'?"

Sean chuckles while taking a sip. "I'm not gonna stop now, lass."

Macie stayed quite looking at the fire as Sean cursed as he made it suddenly tense...

Over the past few months, Macie took on heavier jobs, even going on some runs with Arthur and Charles though nothing too dangerous.

"I'm 'bout to head out on a job, wanna kiss me for good luck?" Sean leans on a tree as Macie is feeding the chickens. She doesn't even look at him. "Why in the world would I do that?"

"Cause ya love me."

Macie couldn't contain her laughter. Was he actually serious? Macie was surprised that Sean laughed with her... So was he joking around?

"I see the way ya look at me," Sean says flirtatiously.

"With disgust and annoyance?" Macie chimes, she turns to look at Sean, who is still giggling.

Was there ever a day where he didn't smile? Though Macie hates to admit it, she thought he was a hilarious man, and it made her smile how he sings and dances like nobody is watching. And he has been in her mind since that night. "Just be careful..." She whispers.

"What was that?" Sean's eyes widen.

"Nothin', I said nothin'." Macie turns away, feeling the warmth in her cheeks.

Sean has a jump in his step as he walks away. "She loves me, lads! She really does!"

As the night comes, Macie gets a feeling in her gut... Something was wrong. Her leg bounces up and down, sitting on a tree stump as her thoughts go places, hoping that Sean and the others would come back safe. The camp went into turmoil as everyone is packing to escape the law.

Macie grabs Javiar's arm. "Where's Sean!?"

"We all split up in the chaos! I'm sorry I don't know."

Sean was the only thing on Macie's mind... Was he okay? Did they hang him already? She only grew more restless as they made their way through the cold mountains.

Saving a woman named Sadie and the camp relieved to see John alive, the men go out to hunt the O'driscalls who were a few miles away from them. They bring back a man named Kieran, who screams that he is not an O'driscall and begs for mercy. Of course, Ditch doesn't believe him. Finally, they go back down the mountain and set up camp near Valentine.

Macie watches as Kieran thrashed as he was being tied to a tree.

"Has he eaten yet?" Macie walks up to Dutch worried.

Dutch gave her an angry, confused look. "He's not eating shit until he talks, and to be honest, we'll probably kill him instead. Why waste food?"

Macie gasps, looking at Arthur. He always claimed to be a bad man, but Macie knew better.

"Do something, Arthur," She whispers as Dutch walks away.

Arthur shrugs. "Not much I can do, the kid has to talk." Macie's burning eyes made Arthur feel tense.

"I am a doctor, Mr. Morgan, and I'm not gonna let anyone die in this camp." Macie stops away in anger.


	3. The Hero Returns

Kieran stares at the night sky, groaning in pain. Kieran flinches, seeing Macie come of out the shadows. 

"Shh, I'm not gonna hurt you. I brought food and water," Macie whispers as she walks closer.  


Feeding Kieran was a bit awkward, with him eating the bread out of her hand. Not wanting to get caught, it would just be better to keep him tied up, and Kieran seemed to understand. Once he quickly finishes the cup of water, she sits next to him.  


"Thank you so much..."

"I-I would have died of hunger, i-if you hadn't come." Kieran studders.

"It's cruel what they're doin' to you... This is all I can do, I'm sorry." She sighed.

"N-No, don't be, you really helped me out..." Kieran whispers.

  
The two spent an hour or so just talking until they both heard someone coming out of there tent, and she had to leave. The next few nights, she brings Kieran more food and water. Finally, Kieran talked, although Macie got upset at Arthur for letting them threaten to cut off his privates. They probably would have done it too. It was good to see Kieran free and in the gang. Macie just wished everyone would stop bullying him.

  
As the day drags on, Macie goes to Valentine for some supplies only to witness Arthur being sted from nearly beating a man to death. 

"What is wrong with you!?" Macie stomps at him.

"Why are you using the time to start fights when you should be looking for Sean!"

"We have no idea where he is, Macie! I can't do anything right now." Macie frowns.

"Someone has to do something, Arthur! I know he's alive-"

Arther limps over in pain. "I never said he wasn't! That boy is as lucy as John, he'll be fine-"

"Making new friends, I see, Arthur!"

Macie whips her head to a very well dressed man walking alongside dutch.

"Who are you?" Macie grumbles.

The fancy man chuckles as he tips his hat. "Josiah Trelawny, at your service,"

Macie remembers some of the gang mentioning him... A conman that always came back with something big. Once Trelawny tells them that he knows where Sean is, she sprang to Arther.

"I'm coming with you to save Sean!"

"It's too dangerous, Miss Copper-"

"I can shoot a gun, so I can fight!" Macie had a fire in her eyes that made Arthur feel that tenseness in the air again.

"Ah, a woman with passion, I like you." Trelawny winks.

Arthur realizes that there's no negotiating with her, so he agrees. 

"But once things go sideways, you better run for it!" Macie nods with determination.

*********

Meeting up with Charles and Javier, they lay on a cliff. Macie holds her breath until she sees Sean being thrashed around by Ike Skelding's men.  


"Sure looks like Sean to me..." Javier says in an annoyance.  


"Certainly kicking up a fuss," responded Arthur. "Yup, that's definitely Sean..."

Macie puts her binoculars down, chuckling. Of course, he'd be kicking back, giving them shit, probably chewing their ears off as well. After getting Charles's signal, they ride down while Trelawny conjures up a plan to distract the two guards. Arthur and Javiar take the lead and stabs the two as Trelawny fakes "having a fit."

Macie nearly panics as bullets fly, and men fall to their feet, she gets shot in the shoulder and yelps in pain. Listening to Arthur's words, she hid for the rest of the shoot out. Once things quiet down, Macie pops out from hiding and witnesses Sean hanging upside down by his ankles. 

Sean's face lights up, seeing her. "Aw love, you came all the way here to save me?" he swings a bit.

"Shut up," Macie grumbles as Arthur cuts him down.

After some jokes and laughs from Sean's dumb mouth, they ride back to camp with Sean, again talking Macie's ear off. She immediately regrets having him ride with her. His hands hold and squeeze's at her waist, and he has his chin on the top of her head. She can feel his shit-eating grin, and it takes all her efforts to not throw her head back into his throat to make him choke. Sean sees blood flowing down her arm and how she just lets it loosely hang from her shoulder.

"That looks pretty nasty, lass..." Sean addresses in concern. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not really," Macie laughs, she can treat herself at camp. "But we need to get to camp and-"

"Stop," Sean demands.

Macie glances over, annoyed. "We can-"

"Stop the horse, Macie." Sean's serious tone alarmed her, so she did. Sean slides off the horse and helps her down. He leads her to the side of the road by some trees.  
He takes a look at the wound. "Shit, the bullet's still in there."

Macie blinks, she never got shot before, and suddenly, it hurt way more than it did a second ago. She gasps in pain, holding on to her shoulder. Sean kneels down as he grabs her knife.

"Wh-What are you doin'?" Macie turns her shoulder away in fear.

Sean lowers the knife. "I gotta get it out of ya, or It'll get infected."

"C-Can't we wait till camp?" Macie whines, knowing the pain that is to come.

"I'd rather not risk it." Sean smiles and tries to comfort her. "Come on, doc, you can handle a lil' surgery, can't you?"

"You know what your doin'?" Macie asked through her pain.

"Course I do! I've been pulled out those lil' bastards since I was twelve." Sean smiles as Macie grimaces.

Macie sucks in a breath and unbuttons the top of her shirt, exposing her shoulder. Sean swallows as he uses his finger and thumb to open up the wound. She whimpers, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"It's alright, I've gotcha," Sean whispers as he gently digs the knife in the damaged flesh. Macie cries and bites down on his shoulder. 

"Jesus alive!" he yelps. Luckily, pulling the knife out before he does any more damage.

Macie buries her face in his neck. "I-I'm sorry-!"

"Didn't think you were into that kind of stuff, love." Sean laughs.

"I should have convinced Arther to leave you to die," Macie whines, wanting him to get the damn bullet out already. Sean laughed and resumed his mission and dug the knife back in her shoulder. Macie tried her best not to kick and scream as she dug her nails into Sean's shirt and sobbed at the pain.

"Hey, have I ever told you the story where I pranked my teacher in reform school?" Sean had a crooked smile.

"You went to r-reform school?" Macie questioned, although she's not that surprised.

"Aye." Sean snorted. "Didn't really do its job."

Sean went on to explain that his teacher Mrs. Brown was the meanest one of them all and that he'd started planning his big prank since they first meet. He could hardly contain his laughter as he explained putting a bucket of water on the classroom door only to have him and his lads trip her over as they pour honey and feathers on her. She tried laughing with him, but laughing caused her pain. But she loved the story regardless, and it distracted her quite a bit.

"There's the little shit, I got 'em!" Sean shouts in triumph as he holds the blood-covered bullet up in the air. Macie tears continue to fall down her face as Sean looked in her bag. He chuckles, seeing that she has whiskey. Sean takes a sig and gives it to Macie, who takes a small sip. He brings out some bandages as she pours some of the alcohol on the wound, she winces at the sting. Sean helps her and wraps it up, and he offers that he should ride them back, Macie agrees.

He pats her good shoulder. "Adda, girl."

Coming back to the camp, she sulks at the pain in her shoulder. Charles apologizes for not noticing before and would have helped if he had known. Macie shakes her head and explains that she didn't really see it either. As the night crept over, people in the camp grabbed the creates of beer to celebrate Sean's return. Sean, clearly drunk, stood and wobbled on a box.

"I love you bastards... Have fun. Have lots of fun!"

Sean sits by the fire. Laughing and snorting as what seems to be nothing. As Macie walked over, Sean chuckles. "Come 'er, Love!" patting his leg. Macie scrunched up her nose. Not this again... She sighs. Macie swiftly sits on his lap, and Sean couldn't help but smile. She leans into him, closing her eyes. He smelled like whiskey and old cigarettes. Sean rubs her back and hummed in joy, he would drift his hand lower near her ass, earning him a light slap on the cheek as he chuckles. After some drinking and singing, Sean brings Macie away from the party.

"What's wrong, Sean?" Macie asks a bit confused.

Sean stops wobbling a bit. "Yer truly is a wonder love." Sean smiles.

Macie cocks her head and giggles at his words. "A wonder, what's that supposed to mean?"

Sean swings his arms. "It means yer amazing doc! I can never stop thinkin' 'bout you..."

He leans and pokes her with his elbow. "Come on, you've been pinnin' after me ever since I took you on our first dance!"

She rolls her eyes. "And the bar fight after that-"

Sean steps closer, making Macie lean her back on a tree. "Aye, and ya healed me... Then ya saved me life again..." Sean smirks inching closer. "And ya bathed me-"

"You-! You had slight hyperthermia! if left you, you'd probably would have drowned-!" Macie, flustered. tries pushing Sean away but he only leans closer.

She grabs at his sleaves with their noses touching. "And you risked yer life... savin' me... I love you, Macie Copper..." Sean whispers for only her to hear.

"You... Don't mean that..." she sighed, he was drunk, and he says it all the time.

Sean cupped her face and stared into her eyes... "I love you so much... You were all I could think about as those bastards tortured me... you saved my life dammit, more than once, how could I not fall for you?"

Macie looked at him in complete doubt. "Sean-"

He kissed her, it was hungry and desperate but full of passion. His hand moves to her waist, pulling her closer, but Macie pushes away.

"Stop- I... Sean-" Macie stumbled on her words as she looked down to her feet, most men in her old town didn't give this much attention... And her heart was about to burst. Sean lightly grabs her chin. His eyes seemed so sincere as the moonlight made his face glow. Macie leaned forward, kissing him again. He licked her bottom lip for access, and she obliged with ease. Sean tasted a strange mix of whiskey and wine. He groaned into the kiss only to break it to breathe.

"God, I wanted this since I laid me eyes on ya, love." Sean chuckles as he rubs his thumb along her cheek.

"Let's get you to bed, your drunk..." Macie sighs, leading him to her tent.

Sean giggles, grabbing her middle and kissing her once they reach inside.

"Mm- No, you're going to bed, Sean." Macie orders as she pulls away.  


He whines. "Come on, Macie, don' go n' tease me now." 

Macie lifts a brow and crosses her arms. Sean sighs and takes his jacket and boots off as he climbs in her cot. Macie smiles as she looks at his wounds.  


"How are you feelin'?" Macie says as her fingers glide over his cuts and bruises.  


"Fantastic, love. The alcohol really helps." Sean sighs as Macie's hands drift to cup his face.  


"We'll talk more about this when you're sober," Macie whispers as she wraps around him.  


"Alright, love." Sean breaths, already half asleep.


	4. Me bein' drunk don't change that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn ahead! never wrote smut so pfffft

Sean awakes to a punch to his face. He coughs as the pain blooms in his jaw. Struggling as he was tied to a chair

"Ready to talk." One of Skelding's men grunts in frustration. Sean looks up and spits blood in the man's face.

"Go fuck yourself! I ain't sayin' shit-" He was rewarded with another punch to the jaw, nearly knocking him backward.

As Sean groans in pain, the man held up some pliers.

His eyes widen in panic as the man laughs. Sean whips away in desperation only for the man to grab his hair and pull him in place. The man took hold of Sean's already sore jaw and forced it open to shove the pliers to one of his molars. He didn't even give Sean a second to think as he pulls with great force. It was purposely not enough to pull out right away. Blood pooled out of Sean's mouth through his muffled screams as he tasted only copper. The image of Macie popped in Sean's head, and it was the only thing to distract him from the pain, just for a bit. It took a full five minutes to fully pull his tooth out, root and all.

"That's one." the man chuckles.

Sean cries in complete fear, feeling the phantom pain where a few of his back molars used to be. He feels something warm wrap around him as he laid back down nearly hyperventilating.

"Shhh- Shhh... You're okay." Macie hums in his forehead as she strokes his chest. "You're okay..."

Sean breaths in a sharp breath and covers his face with his arm as he sobs. "Fuck! M-Macie..."

Macie moves on top of him, lifting his arm away from his face. "You're okay... You're safe..."

"I-I was so scared that I w-was never gonna see you again, my love." Sean hiccups struggling to calm down.

"Oh, Sean..." Macie whispers.

Sean pulls her closer, kissing her through his tears. A needy whine escapes him as she drops to his throat. Macie sucked at his neck before peppering it with small wet kisses and bites. As Macie expected, Sean moans, and grunts were just as loud as when he talks. 

Sean choked as new tears started to form.

Macie stopped and sat up.

Sean gave a disapproving noise. "No, keep going..."

Macie gently shakes her head. "Not while you're like this, Sean."

Sean looked away with slight frustration. He wasn't mad at her; he would never... He claims he wears his heart on his sleeve, but there were still somethings he didn't want to show.

"Sorry..."

"No, don't apologize." Macie smiles weakly. She laid back down on him, listening to his heartbeat and feel his chest rise and fall. Every so often, he'd hiccup as the tears finally stopped.

"My whole life... I've been on the run." Sean whisper. "I never slept well... Me Da was shot in his bed, right in front of me..."

Macie lifts her head to look at him, but Sean turned away. "I'm so sorry, Sean."

He breathes out in some sort of snort, he was so tired... "The world can go to hell for all I care."

Macie sits up. "You don't mean that."

"I do mean that, Macie." Sean quietly snaps back.

Macie stares at him. "Trust me, I've had my fair share of pain... But... The world has such beauty in it."

"Like what?" Sean snorts.

Macie hums as she rubs at Sean's neck. "People like you and me... The gang. No one's ever gonna be perfect, that's just how it works. But..." She brings his knuckles to her lips. "If you surround yourself with friends and family... loved ones. That's what's beautiful."

Sean's expression remained emotionless in complete awe. "You have a fine way with words, my love..."

Macie smiles. "Thank you." Sean closes his eyes as Macie lays back down on his chest.

Sean woke up late, feeling his head pound as the sun glared through the tent's crack. Macie wasn't there, and Sean immediately missed her. He wobbles up as the world started to spin. Sean felt sick as his hand covers his mouth, finding somewhere to vomit. He decided to run out of the tent to the nearest tree. Sean flinches when Macie rubs his back.

"Good morning." Macie smiles.

"Mornin' love..." Sean chuckles only to then spit and gage at the foul taste out of his mouth. Macie hands him some water. Sean mumbles a thank you as he takes it.

"You really scared me last night," Macie says as she sat next to Sean.

"'Im sorry." He murmurs.

"It's okay..." Macie brushes his arm as Sean leaned his head on hers.

"I do love you, ya know... Me bein' drunk don't change that." He says, making sure it sounded just as genuine as last night.

"Then, I won't leave you, Sean Macguire..." Macie whispers as she closes her eyes. How she fell for this hot-headed Irishman, she'll never know.

The next couple of days were full of loving whispers and soft kisses. 

"I never thought she would ever give you the time of day," Mary-beth smirks as she sips her coffee.

Sean laughs, "Shows what you know! No woman can resist me charms." Sean used both thumbs to point at him as he smiles.

"I'm just as surprised as you, Mary-Beth," Macie says as sways on Sean's lap.

"Oi, stop making me look bad, love." Sean huffs, nuzzling in her shoulder, making Macie snicker.

It wasn't perfect...

Macie found Sean passed out on the ground one night, thankfully he was inside their tent.

Macie sighs. "Sean..." She brushes her hand over his head.

He mumbles, making sure not to look at her.

"Sean, you can't keep doing this... you need to rest..."

Sean shifts and shakes his head. "I-I can't..."

Sean still had his nightmares, and he would stay up to avoid them.

Macie helps Sean to their cot. He sighs as he covers his face. "I just- Don't wanna go back..." Sean sighed heavily. He didn't want to keep waking Macie up with his screams.

"Macie, I-"

She shushed him as she gazed at Sean...

"I love you." She whispered.

"I-I love you too." Sean lifts his hands, glancing towards her, suddenly feeling anxious.

Macie closed the gap between them and kissed him. It was slow and loving, and it made Sean moan. Sean pulls himself up, wanting to be closer. Macie slips off Sean's jacket and starts to unbutton his shirt. She kissed his neck as Sean worked at her pants lazily.

"A-Are you sure-?"

"Yes..." She breathed.

Macie slips his shirt off his shoulders, showing his bare chest. She kissed his peck, making Sean's breath hitch.

"Oh, love... yer gonna kill me." Sean whimpers as she lowers her hands to his belt, unbuckling it.

"Aw, the poor Irish bastard." Macie teased as she pulls at his pants. Sean lifts his hips to help as they slide off. "Lay down for me..." she whispers.

Sean shuffles off his boots and pants as he did what he was ordered. He watched in wonder as Macie slowly undresses.

"Miss Macie yer a beauty." Sean sighs.

Macie giggles as she throws her shirt to the side, then her pants. Both completely nude, they just stared at each other. Sean was as pale as the moon, and it contrasted with Macie's sunkissed skin.

"You're gorgeous," Macie whispers.

Sean snorts as he sits up. "Have you ever looked in a mirror, love?"

Macie smirks as she rolls her eyes.

"Come here." Sean hums, reaching out a hand. Macie takes it sitting in his lap. Sean wrapped his arms around her, and they just held each other skin on skin for a couple moments. His skin was like fire with every inch she touched.

"I'm the luckiest man alive..." Sean sighs into her shoulder.

Macie brings her lips to his, the kiss was slow but quickly deepens. Macie never felt like this before... The pure lust and love mixing in her head were enough to make the tent spin. Sean rubs the scar that bloomed over her shoulder from when she got shot, saving him.

"Heh, if this doesn't prove your love for me, I don't know what does..." Sean leans forward, laying Macie on her back. He lowered himself, kissing wherever he could.

"My god Macie.  **_ *kiss*  _ ** Yer-  **_ *kiss*  _ ** A lovely woman.  **_ *kiss* _ ** So goddamn-  **_ *kiss*  _ ** Soft..."

Macie moans in frustration. "Just shut up already."

Sean couldn't help but laugh. Once he reached his destination, he stops to rub his face in her inner thighs, humming in bliss. Macie sighs at the feeling of his stubble along her skin. Sean then dips his head and licks her folds.

Macie whimpers, grabbing his hair and pulling slightly. Sean was not very experienced, but he was a fast learner. He listened to her noises and noted at what made her jump. After a few moments of licks and kisses, he sucked lightly at her clit.

"Sean!" Macie cries, covering her face with her hands utterly embarrassed at her own sounds.

He smiles, feeling pride in his work. "You taste like sweet honey n' whiskey..." Sean whispers into her skin. "Ya think yer ready?"

Macie, still covering her face, nods in enthusiasm. "Yes- Sean, please-!"

"I got ya. Yer okay, love." Sean quickly moves up to calm her down. "Don't pass out on me now." Sean chuckles.

Macie holds on to Sean. "Shut up..."

Once her breathing slows, Sean moves her legs around his hips. His tip rubbing against her entrance. "If it don't feel right, tell me to stop."

Sean slowly lowers himself into her receiving a whimper. Sean groans and lightly laughs at the feeling. "Christ- Oh, that's lovely..."

He waits for her to adjust... Macie nods for him to continue. His thrusts were slow and deep, earning moans and gasps from Macie's lips each time. "Hah- Sean, please... Faster."

"Yeah? Ya wanna see what Macguire junior can do? Sean snickers.

Macie grunts in irritation, calling his dick that, so childish. Sean was ruining the mood. Macie pulls Sean back down in a kiss to shut him up. He giggles on her lips as he speeds up his pace. Sean was a lot louder than Macie, a bit too loud... Macie kissed him as much as she could to quiet him, but it was getting harder to breathe at this pace. 

"Fuck, Macie I-I don' know how- long- gonna last." Sean gasps. He curses at himself for not lasting a bit longer.

Macie pulls him closer. "It's alright, let go, Sean."

And that was it for Sean Macguire, her words sounding like an angel's song. He quickly pulls out and releases on her stomach. Sean's breath hitches as he struggles for air. "Oh, fucken hell-!" He shouts as he drops back down, laying on Macie. He chuckles and sighs.

"Sorry..." Sean shifts.

"it's fine..." Macie coos. He wasn't too heavy, so she didn't mind his full weight.

"Did you..?"

"No..." Macie didn't want to lie to him. Sean's face hardens as he sits up. "It's alright, tonight was about you."

Sean grabs the nearest cloth and cleans her up. Then lowers back down to her core. "It's about us, love..." He licks her once more. This time, adding his fingers. A wave of pleasure hits Macie hard as she cries Sean's name like a prayer. "There ya go, that's my girl..." He moans, feeling nothing but satisfaction. Sean snakes up and wraps around Macie.

"I love you..." Macie murmurs as she falls asleep.

Sean whispers sweet words in her hair as he follows her into slumber.


	5. Loose lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's not an O'drisacall! He's Kieran Duffy!" Macie shouts as she waves her arms up in annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it been a while. I actually had this already written and haven't posted it because of whatever reason.

The sun rises, and the light cracks through the tent glaring on Sean's eyelids. He grumbles and shifts. "Nooo."

Macie laughs. "Someone's grumpy."

"Mm, no, I'm not." Sean pouts. He leans and kisses the top of her head. Macie sits up and yawns, sitting on the bed's side. Sean rubs her back as she stretched.

"I'm gonna be out for a bit to help Arthur out on a job," Macie says as she gets dressed.

Sean shifts in the cot as he missed her warmth. "Be careful, love." He yawns, voice still heavy with sleep.

Macie smiles as she kneels down to kiss his head then leaves him to sleep.

During the ride with Arthur, he cleared his throat a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey, uh, Miss Copper?" Arthur says, looking at the road. Macie hummed in response.

"So uh, you know... That the tents aren't... Really soundproof, right?"

Macie turns red, realizing that Arthur (and probably the others) heard her and Sean last night. "I- ...Am so sorry-"

"Seans always been loud but I'd rather not hear him every night-"

"Mmhmm, I understand! Hey, have you seen any good game recently?" Macie says, in a desperate attempt to change the subject. Thankfully Arthur had the same thought and does.

When the morning turned to noon, Sean, on a whim, started to get a bit tipsy. He sways as he leans on Pearson's table, staring at Kieran... Damn O'driscall... Why was he allowed to stay here?

"Hey, come over here!" Sean shouts, making Kieran jump. He took some wobbly steps toward him.

Sean points to the ground in front of him. "Come over here, O'driscall..."

Kieran frowns, walking up to Sean. "You know, I ain't no O'driscall."

In a sudden jolt, Sean whips his head back and headbutts Kieran's nose, making him fall over.

"We had a neighbor in Donegal called O'driscall. We couldn't stand him neither." Sean sways, holding his drink.

Sean makes an annoying noise throwing the bottle up at Kieran and walking away.

Once Macie returns, she sees that Kieran sitting with Mary-beth, who is holding a wet cloth on Kieran's head.

"What happened?" Macie bumps his shoulder as she sat down. Macie, Mary-Beth, and some of the other girls were kind to him. Although he trusted her and Mary-Beth the most...

"How are you even sweet on Sean?" Kieran grumbles.

Mary-Beth looked at Macie in apology, "He doesn't mean that."

Macie's eyes widen then narrows. "What did he do..?" She says, annoyed.

After Kieran explained the situation, Macie stomped to Sean, who was now drunk sitting near the cliffs. "What is wrong with you!?"

Sean looks at her in pure confusion. "What?"

"Kieran was mindin' his own business, and you just headbutt him out of nowhere!?" Macie was getting tired of everyone picking on Kieran.

He pulls his weight and keeps the horses happy and healthy, he even cleans everyone's saddles. Kieran already had to deal with his shitty past, he didn't need this bullshit.

Sean frowns, feeling a bit hurt that she wasn't on his side. "Damn O'driscall was askin' for it-"

"He's not an O'drisacall! He's Kieran Duffy!" Macie shouts as she waves her arms up in annoyance. Everyone in the camp stares. Sean stands up, getting angry.

"Doesn't matter, he was with 'em!" Sean snapped back.

Macie's eyes could burn a hole through Sean's head. "You know, Kieran has had a life just as hard as yours-"

"Now, don' ya dare compare me to that O'driscall!" Sean heaved. "Yer really shown' yer true colors now, lass. I wouldn't be surprised if you fucked him as well-"

Macie slaps Sean, knocking his hat off. The whole camp goes silent, watching the scene unfold. Tears start to form in the corners of her eyes. "You're a fool..." Macie sobs as she stomps away.

Sean rubs his sore cheek and looks around, the gang quickly looked in any direction that wasn't his. Sean grunts when he picks up his hat, brushing the dirt off of it as he puts it back on. He stood there for a moment, hands on his hips as he looks down at his feet and sighs. "Fucken hell..."

Two days past and Sean didn't even dare to go back into Macie's tent for the night. Every so often, they'd glance at each other but quickly look away. Macie was speeding most of her time with Kieran and Mary-Beth, helping with the horses and laughing by the fire. 

Those two days were hell for Kieran, not knowing if Sean was going to bash him in the head when no one was looking or kill him in his sleep. Sean couldn't handle being at camp anymore sneaking off when hearing about John and Arthurs's plan to rob a train.

Sean finally got his dream girl and ruined it in a span of a couple of hours... Sean was a proud man. He was at war on apologizing or wait to be apologized to. Sean wished he could say that what he said was because he was drunk, but that's not a real excuse. Maybe they wouldn't have worked anyway...

*********

Macie smiles as she looks over a corner seeing Kieran and Mary-Beth sitting close to one another trying to read. Macie realizes that Sean has disappeared... She wasn't mad at him anymore and wanted to talk... Apologize for hitting him... that wasn't right.

Arthur walks up to Sean, who is frustratingly trying to shoot bottles missing all of them.

"Well, at least it's not your job." Arthur laughs. his smile fades as Sean ignores him and continues missing his shots.

"Sean MacGuire, actually shutting up for once, it's a goddamn miracle," Arthur mumbles.

"You're a real funny fucking funny shit, Arthur Morgan." Sean growls while loading his gun, "Real fucking funny-"

"Calm down," Arthur jokes.

"You better sleep with your eyes open-"

"What in the hell is your problem, boy?" Arthur puffs.

Sean stays silent and looks away.

"If you think you coming along on this train robbery with Macie on your mind I would just leave-"

"It's not about her, alright!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Sure, so all that yellin'-"

Sean stomps as he follows Arthur around the oil car. "You an' John making plans without me! I've only been gone for a couple weeks, and I'm missing all the action!"

"I need calmness-"

"I'm calm!" Sean's voice betraying him.

Arthur looks a Sean and seriously debates kicking the shit out of him...

"How about you go back to camp and apologize to Macie-"

"Why do I have to apologize!?" Sean flings his arms up in defense.

"Maybe because I'm not the one who made the assumption that Macie fucked Kieran! Macie's a nice girl Sean, grow up."

Sean sighs. "I'm still coming in on the robbery."

Arthur clicks his tongue. "As long you get your shit together, fine."

The train robbery went well as it could until Sean gets bashed on the head, and the police stormed them. Sean came back laughing and boasting about the job. Macie frowned, seeing the lump on his head, noticing his small winces. After the night calms down, Sean sits away from camp, grunting in pain as he rubs his head.

"Sean?"

The Irishman yelps in surprise only to groan in pain again. Macie was holding a water bucket with a rag. They stare at each other for a moment. Sean grumbled and sat down, Macie sat next to him. She squeezed the cloth in the bucket and brought it to his head. Sean hisses at the sting but for once stays still. "Arthur says you did a pretty good job..."

Sean breaths out. "Nah, I mucked it up..."

"Oh?" She hums as she added a bit of pressure. "How so?"

"Ah, you know me... Always a fucken somethin' up..." Sean sighs. He leans into her touch. On the way back home, Arthur talked to Sean and gave him perspective. Sean acted in impulse as always and needed to let his guard down.

"I'm sorry... I should have never said those things..." Sean closed his eyes, expecting her to scoff and leave him in the dark. She leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek. Sean flinched but immediately melted.

Macie pulled away and put the rag back in the bucket. "I forgive you, and I'm sorry for slapping you... But I also want you to apologize to Kieran..."

Sean groaned, of course... "Do I really have to?"

"I don't want you to do it if you don't mean it, Sean... If you don't apologize, fine, but you have to leave Kieran alone. He's already dealing with enough as it is."

Sean started to feel the sting of jealousy. "You and... Kieran-"

"He's a friend, nothing more... You trust me, don't you?" Macie says as she rubs his back.

Sean pulled her closer. "Of course, love... Just can't help it sometimes." Sean breathes in her hair as his anxiety flows away. 

Macie leans on Sean's shoulder and laughs. "Besides, Mary-Beth and Kieran are pretty sweet on one another."

Sean's chest bubbles into laughter. "No way a beauty like that falls for a turd-"

"Sean..." Macie looks up at him.

"Alright, Alright, I'll shut up..."

"Finally..." Macie chuckles.

They hold each other enjoying their company.


	6. Macie's worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I mean, I just have a bad feeling is all..." Macie sighs relieved that Charles sees it too.

The next day Sean spent it staring at Kieran like he was trying to set him on fire with his mind. Kieran was drenched in sweat as he brushed the horses looking over his shoulder every five seconds only to see that Sean was still there. As the night came, Kieran sat at the edge of camp with his dinner seeing that Sean was walking over to him. Kieran panicked, coughing up some of his food, and froze when he was only a few feet away. They stare in silence...

"What do you want!?" Kieran blurts in fear.

Sean grumbles as he rubs at his face in frustration. Did he really want to apologize? If not, why was he here then? Macie's words bounced in his head... He sat a foot away from Kieran.

"What's yer story?"

Kieran's eyes widen in surprise. He breathed in relief, realizing that Sean wasn't going to kill him.

"Uhh... Horses."

Sean cocks his head with a blank stare. "Horses? How do ya mean horses?"

Kieran then told his past. That his Pa came from Irland and that he wanted to be a farmer in California. They never made it, being that his parents got sick and died when Kieran was very young. He stumbled upon outlaws as he was thrown out of the sables he worked at, then was forced to join the O'driscalls. Kieran loved horses, and even though everyone around him would die, he still had the horses...

Sean sat there in silence. Macie was right, he's had a shit of a life... Sean was too proud for his own good and what he was about to say nearly made him punch himself.

"I'm sorry... For headbutting you..." Sean choked, saying those words.

Kieran gazed at him. Sean, already feeling like a fool, stands up and walks away with Kieran watching in disbelief as he goes. Sean walks over to Macie.

"Hey..."

Macie looks up with a smile, but it fades. "What's wrong?"

Macie scoots herself to sit on his lap. Sean leans his head on hers. "I'm fine, nothin's wrong, love." He sighs.

Mary-Beth walks with her food too, Kieran, who was still in awe at Sean's words.

"Is something wrong?" Mary-Beth says, sitting next to him.

Kieran looks at her. "Sean... He just..."

"Ugh, what did he do now? I swear I'm going to kick that man to the ground-"

"Ah- no, no, he just apologized." Kieran waves feeling flustered.

"Sean. Apologized? Never thought I'd see that day." 

**********

Macie grimaces at the fact the gang has to move again.

"I've only been in this gang for five months and were already movin' again," Macie grumbles as Sean quickly helps pack their things.

"Welcome to the life of an outlaw, love." Sean chuckles but then slows a bit. "But, you're right about moving so soon... We've only been here for a couple weeks..."

Macie wishes she could talk to Sean about Dutch. From the first time meeting him, she had a strange feeling... But Macie fears that she might be going too far. Sean was loyal...

Reaching Clemons Point Macie beams at the trees and large lake. "It's so beautiful here."

Sean sighs, removing his jacket. "A bit hot, though." Even in the humidity, Sean is glad Macie is over her sour mood about moving. Sean watches in amusement as Macie walks around, staring at the tress and taking in the view.

Mary-beth takes Kearin's hand and follows. She holds up a book and smiles. "I can already see some beautiful reading spots!"

Kearn gets flustered as they walk near the lake.

Sean puffs, still not understanding how they hit it off. After Macie mentions their relationship, Sean started to see all the signs more clearly.

Kerian was so clumsy with his words but had a gentle heart, and Mary-Beth, a smart, beautiful woman who decided to recuperate his feeling for whatever reason. Mary-Beth teaching Kerian to read started as a kind gesture but obviously became an excuse to spend more time with each other. It was pretty pathetic, he was like a lost puppy. Sean's thoughts were interrupted by Hosea snapping at him to get to work.

**************

It was a quiet night and Sean laid on the ground covering his eyes.

"Jesus, it's focking hot..." He sighed with exaggeration.

"Better than the mountains, trust me." Macie laughs sitting next to him looking at the stars.

Sean lifts his arm to look at her. Right, while he was being tortured, the gang was dying in the cold. He lightly chuckles at John's scars becoming an inside joke with him and the boys.

"Hey, Sean. How did you get into the gang?" Macie asks, hugging her knees.

Sean laughs. "Ah, well, it wasn't graceful, that's for sure."

Sean explains with some theatrical movements how he tried to rob Dutch and Hosea. He was young, starving, and desperate. Not desperate enough to actually have bullets in his gun to kill, though. Sean was embarrassed as the two older men laughed at him... The bastards saw him take out the bullets before all of this mess started. Sean's laughter soon turned into tears... His hunger was too much so he waited for either man to kill him. But, they took him in and the rest is history.

"How old were you?" Macie questions quietly.

Sean thinks for a second. "nearly eighteen? I was a young bugger."

Macie started to see a pattern with Dutch's closes members. They were young and had nowhere to go... She won't deny that, yes, he saved their lives and treated some as his own children. But she saw how he talked to them sometimes when he wanted something. Always bringing up that they are family when they questioned him and they never had any room to argue. Arthur and John had it worse, they were younger than Sean was when he joined. She was too scared to bring this up with Sean, but she could see that he would lean towards Arthur more than most. Macie laid her head on Sean's chest. He brushed her hair through his fingers as the night went on.

***********

Macie walked to Charles as he was cleaning his weapons. Since he was one of the newest members of the gang, maybe he had some of the same worries she had.

"Is something wrong?" Charles says without looking at her.

Macie laughs a bit, startled. "Um... Charles? What do you think about Dutch?"

Charles stops and turns to look at her, a bit confused. Macie holds her hands behind her back, scared of what he might say.

"He's... alright, I guess." Charles didn't really know how to respond. what was she really asking? He was a leader of a gang who robs and kills, nobody here was really a good person.

Macie shuffles. "I just... Dutch seems to be... losing it? N-Not that- Um-!"

"I know what you mean," Charles says flatly, finally understanding her question.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... He's playing two powerful families... for what, gold that could be just a rumor?" Charles puts his hands on his knees thinking.

"I mean, I just have a bad feeling is all..." Macie sighs relieved that Charles sees it too.

"Have you told Sean?" Charles asks.

"No, he seems very loyal and I don't think it's a good time to open that can of worms, yet." Macie hates to keep secrets from him but if he were to start an argument or worse, tell Dutch, it will get complicated.

Charles lowers his voice making sure that if anyone was around, no one would hear. "We should prepare then... If anything goes wrong, I mean."

"That would certainly make things less scary..." Macie nods.

Both of the newer members talk and plan. They agreed to split up and meet in an area they know is safe if things ever become deadly. Charles tells her to try to talk with Sean if she wants to bring him. of course she does... But it's not going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I'm not a frequent writer.


End file.
